Kyoya Tategami
"Gingka, degene die jou zal verslaan ben ik; hoor je me?!" Teams Kyoya zit in Team Wild Fang samen met zijn recente beste vriend Nile. Hij weigerde Team Gan Gan Galaxy omdat hij het tegen Gingka wilde opnemen en winnen. Uiterlijk Hij heeft groen haar en blauwe ogen. Hij draagt een groene jack en een zwart shirt dat is gescheurd tot boven zijn navel. Hij heeft donkerbruine handschoenen en schoenen met een grijze of bruine broek. Later heeft hij een zwart, mouwloos vest aan met daaronder een donkergroen shirt dat zijn navel laat zien. Een brede riem en boots. Hij draagt ook steeds een pendulum of een tand rond zijn nek.Hij heeft scherpe hoektanden, grote ogen als van een tijger en littekens onder zijn ogen; hoe hij eraan kwam is onbekend. Persoonlijkheid In het begin was Kyoya koppig en arrogant en deed hij sarcastisch. Nadat hij een gedoemde samenwerking had met Doji belandde hij uiteindelijk aan de goede kant, hij word volwassener en serieuzer. Zijn beste vriend is Benkei maar hij werd het zat om closer met hem te worden. Nadat hij Tsuki leerde kennen is hij meer vriendelijker geworden en worden vrienden sneller geaccepteerd. Hij is één van de sterkste blayders. Zijn arrogantie heeft hij ontwikkeld als leider van de FaceHunters. Relatie Tsuki Tendo Tsuki is momenteel zijn ware liefde maar dat was niet altijd zo: in het begin waren ze meer vijanden en vond Kyoya haar irritant maar dat was waarschijnlijk omdat ze te veel op hem leek van karakter. Nadat ze verplicht met elkaar moesten optrekken werden ze gewend aan elkaar en toen ze wegmoest realiseerde hij zich dat hij haar vreselijk miste, zijn irritering was liefde geworden. Yu Tendo Yu Tendo is het broertje van Tsuki en betekent veel voor haar dus heeft Kyoya zijn irritatie voor hem weggeschoven en is hij van hem gaan houden alsof het bijna zijn eigen broer was. Benkei Hanawa Kyoya's beste vriend hoewel hij hem nu irritant vind door zijn aan aanhankelijkheid. Hij is nu wat meer verwijderd van hem door zijn relatie met Tsuki en doordat Benkei meer weg is met Yuki. Battles Kyoya is een ongelooflijke blayder, het is hem gelukt om Damian te verslaan en een gelijkstand te verkrijgen met Gingka. Hij is de derde beste blayder na Gingka en Ryuga. Beyblade Kyoya is gestart met Rock Leone, die is geëvolueerd in Fang Leone dankzij het Starfragment. Special Moves *Slash Claw *Lion Gale Force-Wall *100 Fang Fury *Wild Wind Fang Dance *King Lion Tearing Blast *Mountain-Slicing Breaker *Ultimate Storm *King Lion Furious Blast Shot Citaten *"Go Leone!" *"Denk maar niet dat je me zo gemakkelijk kunt verslaan!" *"Gingka, ik zal jou verslaan!" *"Konings Leeuw Verscheur Stoot!" Weetjes *Kyoya's achternaam, Tategami is gepeldt met het woord 鬣 dat "Manen" betekent zoals dat van een leeuw. Het kan ook "Goddelijk schild" betekenen, verwijzend naar Rock Leone's verdedigings stijl. *Dit is relevant want Kyoya's broer Kakeru Tategami gebruikt een Divine Chimera TR145FB. *Kyoya wordt soms gezien als een "Lonewolf". *Kyoya is de derde sterkste blader in Metal Fusion. *Na episode 10 van Metal Fusion, eindigden alle gevechten van Gingka en Kyoya met gelijkstand. Galerij Kyoya Metal Fury.png Kyoya als kind eet chips.jpg Kyoya denkt aan Tsuki wanneer hij vecht.jpg Kyoya in lion sute.jpg Kyoya is blij voor Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is crying for Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is cute.jpg Kyoya is enoyd by Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is geschokt door de waarheid die Tsuki hem vertelde.jpg Kyoya is irritated.jpg Kyoya is lonly without her.jpg Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Kyoya